Raven's Confusions: A RHYMEDY
by RoMaNtIcA1997
Summary: Raven is alone again. Everyone has a lover except her. As her life goes from bad to worse she needs a new emotion to cheer her up. Lovestruck turns her life upside down. But with BB helping her out, will her mysteries finally be solved? Minor swearing.
1. Rhyme 1: What I need?

Your probably wondering who I am,

what character is speaking to you,

So I am here to let you know

this is Raven's Point Of View!

I am afraid everything I say,

has to be said in rhyme,

I also know you probably think,

it's a total waste of time!

* * *

I sat down in my bedroom,

staring at the floor,

wishing that stupid green bean,

came walking through the door.

He was really and truly annoying,

and stupid in every way,

but I knew that he only did it,

to brighten up my day.

After a devilishly evil nightmare,

my mind was stripped from joy,

that only could be replaced by that

stupid idiot beast boy.

It wasn't kind to taunt him,

he knew of my horrid past,

and just to see me smile at him

he'd act like it was heaven at last.

Sharp sarcasm I must admit,

but an alarm interrupted my need,

Cinderblock was at it again,

and stopping him required speed.

Robin did his usual surprise taunt,

and shouted 'Titans Go!',

Then I picked up some concrete

and finished him in a mighty blow.

The titans were shocked at my aggression,

but they saw I wasn't in the mood to talk,

so they left me alone to do my thing which

made me feel like taking a walk.

Alone in the tower was appealing,

although too quiet without Starfire.

After walking twice round the park

I felt myself beginning to tire.

I flew myself quickly to the tower,

wishing to save no more lives;

because who was helping, me now?,

who helped me live 'till sunrise?

That's when I heard someone knock,

someone worrying for _my_ care,

that saw my pure unhappiness and

wished to heal my pain and despair!

'It's open!' I cried feeling desperate,

my hope was almost done,

I had thought he no longer cared,

that he had now moved on.

'I know how you are feeling Rae,

that your different by miles,

but the truth is your our friend

and we need _you _dude!' he smiles.

Beast boy pulls me into a hug,

and I for once feel tears in my eyes,

I felt like a different Raven now,

a new raven that laughs and cries.

'But I have another question for you Rae,

and it's why did the chicken cross the road?'

'cause he hated your really corny jokes and would

rather take his chance with Satan!' I moaned.

He smiled at my sarcasm,

it meant the old raven was back;

but after today, I always say,

she never left and that's a fact!

The alarm blared all over again,

I wanted to help save lives,

as someone had always helped me,

been there to answer my cries.

But sarcasm is now again necessary,

and I'd rather face my folks,

than here just ONE MORE of

Beast Boy's corny jokes!

(All things bracketed need no rhymes!) (Sorry this is so short yeah but I need to do a rhyme and then three chapters and then a rhyme...etc.) (Sorry I can't really express which characters are the ones speaking but that's how the rhymes go.) (Please review if you like this!)


	2. Chapter 1: Tough decisions, Big surprise

(End of rhymes for the next three chapters)

After Beast Boy insisting that I was a very important 'dude' to the team I decided I should a least try my best to fit in again. Nothing had been improved since Terra's betrayal especially since Beast Boy had run away in the middle of the battle because he thought he saw her or something while we needed his help!

Terra left us, she went to Slade, she came back to us, she _betrayed _us and then she sacrificed her life to save us all over again! But we all knew in the end she was sorry and let herself DIE TO SAVE US. In the end, that's what counted. I didn't know if I would be able to trust her again all the same. But Beast Boy... the way he looked when he'd sworn he had seen her again, seen her alive...he'd never do that if it was me or Starfire. It wasn't nice to say but he had a very very special connection to Terra and he LOVED her, one thing I couldn't. I couldn't LOVE, I was bound by blood not to. Everyone falls in love eventually but I didn't know how.

I cared a great deal for Robin, as he seemed to care about me too. I didn't know whether to just take it as friendship or too hope he...... No, it wasn't right. Robin was like a brother, you can't love family right? He wasn't my real family of course, but could he really and truly ever even consider it? I wasn't the ugliest in the world and I knew after he helped me from my father and he really cared a lot.

But times had changed since then. After Tokyo Starfire always had an instinct to hang around with Robin share all their spare time with him. So I couldn't talk to him, Cyborg was buzzing about Bumblebee so much he probably wouldn't be of much help, Starfire would go all defensive on me and growl that Robin was hers, and Beast Boy was a Terra fan for life so claiming she was still alive fueled his hope until he could hope no more, everyone was lovestruck except me. All alone. Well, that was mean. Everyone cared about me just not the way I wanted them too I guess. I wanted one of them at least to be able to imagine being with me without shuddering....

"Raven come on!", Beast boy said, interrupting my thoughts.

We went into the main room where Robin quickly typed some stuff into the computer to pinpoint the location of the troublemakers.

"It's...the McLuhan School?", Robin said sounding very confused now.

"_McLuhan?! _", Beast boy growled sounding extremely incredulous.

Robin nodded and turned to him. "You know anything worth stealing there?", he asked Beast boy wondering why he'd turned so serious.

"Not anything, ANYONE", he growled and ran cheetah style through the door and speeded downtown as if his life depended on it.

"Titans GO!".

Cyborg drove in the T-Car, Robin took his R-Cycle, Starfire and I flew, and Beast boy was long gone and sprinting a stunning 99mph.

When we got there we saw someone we thought we'd never see ever again. "Terra!", Beast boy screeched desperately. "Beast Boy!", she called back, and we noticed the amazing mumbo and Billy Numerous were dragging her away to a near by automobile. Beast Boy tried as hard as he could to fight his way through the clones of Billy, but it was obvious he wasn't going to win. I dashed into action.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", I yelled and sent millions of trees in their direction. Quickly I turned into a black Raven and took Terra out of the path of the trees just before they hit home. Mumbo was dizzy and Billy was so dazed his clones were absorbed back into him for a moment. Which is when Beast Boy took his chance and charged them both as a rhinoceros. Then he turned into the biggest T-Rex I ever seen and scoped them both up in his mouth and threw them as far as he could reach. Everyone was shocked to death while he was acting so fierce and we were all even more shocked when Terra and Beast Boy _kissed._ Oh yeah it was on now! Beast boy was mine and it was finally time I did something to make sure it stayed that way!

I decided to change my little wish about one of them liking me. The only one of them I was going to concentrate on today was Beast boy and tomorrow I'd mess Cyborg and last but not least Robin. One by one, it would become the ultimate love duel of all time!

Of course I'd have Bumblebee, Starfire, and Terra on my back but I knew I needed to do this and hoped they wouldn't hate me when I finally found out what it was I wanted in this world. I knew I wanted love but needed to find someone that would love me for me and then visa versa. Eventually, the girls would get over it especially Star as she was so easy to convince...

After returning to the tower I travelled into my mind and called an emotional meeting. Brave was first to appear along with Happy and Intelligence. Then came Rage looking particularly cranky today, Timid looking quite giggly for a change, and Silly was snorting hard every time she looked at me. Then came some secondary emotes. Humour came along with, Tired, Hyper, Bored and Rude all of which who kept cracking up laughing. Tired yawned looking at us sleepily.

"Lets just get this over with you've interrupted my nap!", she grumbled.

We all walked into Happy's realm of my mind and sat on some of her warm patches of giant mushrooms. They were so huge, they served as a sort of cushion and Happy handed round some lollipops she had recently picked from her trees.

"The rest of us will be joining us later", Intelligence helpfully added.

"I'm glad you waited for us for once!", Miserable wailed sniffing loudly turning up out nowhere with stupid trailing behind us.

"Why would you be glad about waiting four one? Forty one?", Stupid asked stupidly.

"SILENCE!", I commanded, silencing the group of my emotions.

"I have called you all here now to simply require your assistance in creating a new emotion, one that will be easier to control and might help keep Rage, Miserable, and Bored in place", I started sternly.

"I thought Bored's place was in your head but I dunno how she can even manage fitting inside your anyway. I mean I know its big but...", Stupid commented.

"As I was saying...", I said ignoring the stupid comment, "This emote will have a place between Happy and Timid's part of the realm and it has to be kept FAR AWAY FROM RUDE AND HYPER", I stressed.

Rage actually cracked a smile, "Why?", she smiled deviously.

"AND RAGE", I added watching her mischievous smile grow to a grin.

"Raven means, Rage, that this new emotion may duplicate itself and this duplicate will change into something else that has influenced it's spirit. Raven wants an emotion that can feel love so if you gave it a place next to Rude, Hyper and yourself Rage, then love would duplicate itself into another. The original love would stay as love but the duplicate would turn itself into a mixture of you three mixed together plus the original influence of love herself which I believe would make a controlling sinister rude being that would get what she really wants without question or she'll take it from you straight out with no mercy", Intelligence explained to Rage who grinned wider.

"And this, Sub-emotion, could duplicate all over again?", Rude asked.

"I do believe the Sub-emotion as you call it would become Impatience, and it would then turn into Flirtatious, and last but the worst of the three, it would turn into _Lust _", Intelligence shuddered.

Rude whispered something in Rage's ear and the two of them took Hyper by the arm along with Brave too and walked away.

"I've got a bad feeling about those guys", I fretted feeling nervous.

"Relax Raven, now, Happy needs to combine her powers with Timid but make sure Timid uses less energy. Then get Silly and Stupid to add to it using half their power and then we will simultaneously add our powers to the mix giving it all we got", Intelligence directed.

We followed her instructions and every thing went according to plan and we named her lovestruck. She had silvery grey cloak on and grey leotard. She looked quite like Timid but Timid was short so she was obviously a different person. She gave me a gentle smile and I saw she had longer hair that went nicely pass her shoulders. Her eyes were a greyish colour and so was her hair. But she didn't look like some old lady with long grey hair, she looked really great. Like a real perfect Lovestruck. She seemed to have a look in her wide eyes that seemed to twinkle every couple of seconds showing a gentle look. I could really see her gentleness and could feel a slow peace flowing throughout my body as she touched my shoulder. Peace, something I thought I'd never feel again after Terra disrupted our peace. One peace I thought would never return after Beast boy had looked so broken when Terra had turned to stone. But now I could really feel what every other couple felt. True LOVE. I was lovestruck already. But who could appreciate the new me that I intended to be now? It wasn't like I was going to make someone like me, I was way over that kind of thing now. I welcomed Lovestruck to my mind and gave her a little place she could relax in. I again stressed who she should keep very far away from and left my mind to head for the tower.

I ended up in my room and realised how happy I felt. Quite strange. After Trigon being silenced from my mind Rage was more unlikely to appear. But she was still forever in rage so she had to be kept cool or else something horrid would occur. Way worse than being a demon human hybrid and way worse than being the daughter of the devil. I knew that Rage would remain in my mind in her four-eyed form as I still had the blood of Trigon in me but Arella's blood combined with the powers of Lovestruck acted as a sort of neutraliser that helped keep her down. I decided it was time for a change of clothes. It was about time Raven was turned into a real superhero. A chance came when Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo attempted to rob a nearby jewellery store. Jinx knocked me unconscious and a pile of rubble collapsed on top of my body, or, so it appeared to the others. I had _pretended_ to be knocked out but phased through the floor before the rubble had hit me. I rushed back to the tower and began to change my clothes.

I put on a purple strapless top with no sleeves, elbow length black gloves, a purple ballerina-looking stick out skirt, and some black flat shoes. Finally, I threw a shorter black version of my usual cape over myself and smiled. Then I placed on a glittery black mask that I had seen people where to masked balls. The same mask they used in the Tragedy and Comedy signs that you sometimes see in theatres. The tragedy mask and mouth is turned down in a frown, and the comedy mask and mouth is turned up in a grin, and right now I looked sort of like the comedy one. I almost giggled at my new look. It was perfect.

I phased myself back under the rubble and in a big silver explosion the rubble was lifted and I was exposed. I sent silver bombs at Jinx and Mammoth and in one twirl I sent an elastic silver band wrapping around Gizmo and his spidery invention. I tugged the band hard and Gizmo was sent spinning into a nearby trash can. I landed in front of the team and let one giggle escape my lips.

"_Raven? _", a voice gasped from behind me.

I turned around in another twirl and saw the whole team staring at me in awe. I sensed someone getting up behind me and leaped into action all over again. I sent mini silver tornadoes swirling towards them and they all were spinning out of control inside of them. After a while all the tornadoes came together to form a small hurricane which spat them all out and flying far away. I turned back around tosee how the others were doing. They were still staring and a small fit of giggles escaped my lips. They looked to hilarious to miss. They looked like they had just seen a ghost or as if Starfire had just announced she was going to be a stripper. At the thought of this I snorted and couldn't resist giving them a slight smile.

* * *

2 chapters left for the next Rhyme and sorry this chapter is quite short compared to the next one. I loss a little patience myself so try to expect a **lot more** info in the next chap. But PLEASE REVIEW if you think this is good and if you want your very own Rhymedy made!


	3. Chapter 2: Rage help, Love felt

Please PM me if you want a Rhymedy people! I have enough time to work on more than one at once OK? Don't fret I won't forget this Rhymedy either so PLEASE PM FOR YOUR OWN RHYMEDY!

No pressure. RoMaNtIcA 1997 P.S. I do every cartoon there is! In English of course. I can also check some French and Spanish though but don't expect me to rhyme it!

"Raven you look so...wow", Beast Boy managed to comment.

"That comment was very...wow, Beast Boy", I taunted him playfully.

"Friend Raven you are so...so...oh _Glorth'gar_...", Starfire gasped.

"Friend Starfire, _Glorth'gar, _yourself", I giggled.

"Yo! Who is this and what she done wit' Rae?!", Cyborg gasped.

"She hit her with rubble and made her Lovestruck", I replied.

"Lovestruck?", Robin repeated incredulously.

"I'm Lovestruck?", I mimicked, sounding just as incredulous.

"Raven seriously", Robin insisted.

"Well, I do find some people quite adorable", I said straight faced.

"Who?".

"No one in particular", I replied tonelessly.

"Are you willing to single some people out?", he murmured quietly.

"Robin!", Starfire screeched her eyes glowing as green as her envy.

Robin pouted, "I was just asking Star I didn't say I...", he stopped.

Starfire flew up in the air and threw a barrage at him in pure anger. She also aimed a couple for me but I stood resilient and spread my cape over my body to protect me from her rays. She became more vicious and began throwing large pieces of concrete from a near by building site, she really was strong. Robin's cape got stuck under a piece of the concrete and she aimed another barrage at the trapped boy wonder. I jumped in front of him and blasted the starbolts hard to stop them reaching their target. Robin gave me a thankful look but Starfire misinterpreted it. She came at me with a mega punch now. I jumped high into the air, twirled and disappeared. I ended up in a nearby alley so I could watch just in case Robin needed help.

He really did. Cyborg was thrashed, Terra was running, Beast Boy was trying to assist but she was too mad to stop she came at him fast with a starbolt heated punch that he couldn't dodge. I saw him close his eyes. I felt Rage take over my body, just for a couple seconds. Rage made me intercept Starfire's punch and threw into a crane. I watched through four eyes as she dropped but I wasn't done yet. With a might effort I lifted the crane and smashed it on top of her in anger. She tried to use her hands to stop me but I was too angry to be stopped. Rage was too angry to be stopped. Only I could stop her being in control. I tried to think nice thoughts but Rage twisted them all. I ended up thwacking Starfire back and forth with one of my tentacles. After a while, I managed to gain control by hiding in a dark corner.

When I gained control I knew Starfire was going to kill me. So I stayed in my room, returned to my usual cliché and stayed away from the others as much as I could apart from in battles. But I tried not to speak to them even then. Lovestruck had helped me a little too much so now I was the opposite, I was Heartbroken. One emotion worse than Rage herself. One that I hoped never to show again after Malchior, one emotion buried deep in the back of my mind. But now it was taking hold of my train of thought and all that I could do was sit still and mourn. Malchior was evil but he understood me. He had hurt me, used me, betrayed me, but in the end he knew me better than everyone. He knew that I was different and I knew he was like me, just, maybe the evil version. But he was the closest thing to my kind I had ever met and that was all that had mattered. Cyborg was part robot, Robin was a living enigma, Starfire was just plain unique, Beast Boy was green and Terra was just a human with a birth defect telekinesis that drove her over the edge.

But in a way they were all similar. They could get mad without some vase exploding, they could experience love and succeed and they all could just laugh away the wicked miseries of the world. I couldn't do any of that even with Trigon gone. I still had to meditate, I still had to control Rage, and I still had to endure the heartbreak that plain refused to leave after Malchior's damage was done. Only love's kiss would heal my pain, and everyone hated me after what I done to Starfire. _I_ hated me after what I had done to Star. How could anyone forgive me when I couldn't even forgive myself? Star was in real bad condition too, I mean, she fainted in the middle of the battle last time we fought with Punk Rocket. Everyone gave me one really strong glare when that happened and I almost fainted too.

But I had a horrid thought that no one would help me up if I did so I strongly decided against it. I felt tears falling down my eyes just to remember these horrible thoughts and I buried my head into my pillow.

"Rae?", a voice called quietly through the door.

"Come on in", I replied, hastily wiping my eyes.

I sat up on my bed and folded my legs meditation style. Cyborg came in, looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

"I heard you apologised to Star, _again_", he said, and I couldn't help smiling at him.

"I really am sorry", I said honestly, deciding Cyborg off of my lovestruck list. He was too kind to try to force.

"We know, and so are we. We realised you weren't exactly in the best of shape and we should have helped you. You were hurt badly enough without Starfire giving you grief and throwing her weight about. After she apologised ten times as much as you did about how she felt to us, we decided we should try and discover the problem. At first none of us had a clue but we realised that you were the only one that didn't have, well, have a...you know", he murmured gently.

I felt myself cringe, and I grabbed some of my clothes from that faithful battle. Then, I phased myself through the roof with much protest from Cyborg which I successfully ignored. I changed into my clothes and decided to do a quick patrol of the city just in case any old lady needed her purse rescued from some human gangster etc...

But when I finally saw some old gangster, I realised he wasn't alone. Sitting on his lap, giving him a loving kiss was none other than a titan. A girl I couldn't even dare to think the name of...

How could I tell him his girl was a cheating lying scumbag? How could I break his heart by bringing up this mad affair? I could tell that he and her had done this before by the look of their closeness. I could easily tell what they were going to do when the sneaked into some old abandoned hotel room through it's open window. But just in case I was wrong, and to shut my hope up, I flew up to it, praying I didn't see too much...

But I was right, she was a cheating lying scumbag for real. She was having a mad affair and unfortunately was enjoying every minute of it.

How could I ever break the news that she had been lying to him?

How could I ever say she had lead him on for years?

How could I persuade him she was only after a good time in bed?

How could I tell Cyborg, Bumblebee was loving someone else?

I ran away from the sight of it all. After what he had just told me, I realised that I couldn't stand this I mean honestly what was this world coming to? It ended once, was reborn and yet it seemed eager to be sent back under. I couldn't believe this was happening. Well, it wasn't over yet, you wouldn't ever guess who was next in line for it?

Beast Boy! Terra was having pie with Aqualad at some pub place and their kisses were getting steamy. They soon sat down on a rock and Terra levitated it too the house of mirrors. I followed them and it was awful to watch. You could see what they were doing reflected from every angle in the mirrors, honestly, was this all prophesied?

I left hoping to see no more but couldn't help noticing Starfire, in a sneaky way, trying to go down an alley and make sure no one was trying to follow her. I forced myself to keep on going past her but turned down another alley just in case she doubled back and saw me.

Unfortunately for me, after a couple turns the alley attached itself to another on which I saw her sitting between Mas Y Menos. They were trying to give her chocolates and roses like last time but it was Speedy that had her attention, and her lips. He tackled her to the ground and kissed her again and again while she pulled him closer. I couldn't believe this and I flew straight to the tower to hide in my room.

1 week has passed and no one has seen me. I hid my mirror in my closet and teleported into my mind. That's where I hid to discuss with all my emotions what they thought was best that I do in this situation. Rage actually helped me a little, she was always as daring as brave but was always usually to angry to think straight.

"Raven I think you should simply call a meeting between them all. That way you can show them how your feeling and why your feeling it while at the same time you may just get them to confess out of their sympathy for you. But if confessing doesn't work you'll just have to say, 'I know what you did Bumblebee etc...", Rage suggested.

I smiled at her and Intelligence told her what a wonderful idea that was and how she could improve it with a couple more details. Rage just rolled her eyes at old clever clogs but couldn't help grinning a little. I decided that tomorrow was the day to get this plan rolling.

I posted little invitations in each room by pushing it under every door in our tower and every door in the Titans East tower. When we all me in our tower main room, I paced about the floor in the tutu, gloves, mask etc. from the week and so before. With the mask on it gave me more confidence to speak without cowering or shivering in my new look. I looked confident therefore the others shouldn't be able to feel my fear that was drifting off of my body in waves.

"I have called you hear today," I began, "To speak to you about some certain matters that have come up. You may have realised that I had not been seen for about week because I was deciding whether or not to mention these unpleasant things. Any questions so far?", I asked.

Everyone shook their heads looking at me with confusion. But Star was looking a little bit anxious now, I needed to pester her a little...

"Starfire would you please stand up?", I asked tonelessly.

She obeyed looking more frustrated and anxious than I'd ever seen.

"Will you say it or will I have to tell him?", I asked feeling impatient.

"I have done nothing wrong friend Raven", she insisted desperately.

"So tell me, Star, what went _right_ the other day?", I demanded.

"I had a pleasant walk with friend Speedy from Titans of east", she replied, "There is nothing wrong with the walking of friends!".

"I take it you walked downtown?", I suggested, my face blank.

She nodded and Speedy was really looking a bit sheepish now.

"Please sit down Star. Mas Y Menos! It is your turn now. Were you not fighting other who got Starfire the other day?", I sighed.

They both nodded and started showering her with some chocolates.

I turned to the others. "Do you believe me when I say Mas Y Menos was with Starfire and Speedy at the same time?", I asked them. All of them nodded looking rather confused now. I sighed realising it was time to do this the hard way. I looked at Starfire desperately.

"Why are you making me do this Star? Don't you care about us at all? Didn't you almost kill me for the same thing anyway!", I sighed.

"Friend Raven, I did not-"

"STARFIRE, was kissing Speedy. There I said it!", I interrupted.

"Very well done", I could imagine Rage saying to me sarcastically.

Suddenly, Rage appeared out of nowhere and glared hard at Starfire.

"Raven means to say that Starfire loves someone else", Rage gently explained to Robin, "Please try to understand that Robin".

"UNDERSTAND?! STAR CHEATED ON M-"

"**SILENCE!**", Rage and me commanded simultaneously.

Everyone fell silence around us and I felt Rage take a deep breath.

"We aren't done yet", Rage continued sternly, "Raven?".

I took the spotlight and felt myself gulp. "Bumblebee your up next. But you can try and tell him of your own free will", I murmured.

"If my girl just had a little smooch I guess that's alright-"

"Cyborg", Rage cut him of sharply, "It wasn't just a little smooch".

"What! I love him! I couldn't cheat on Sparky!", she insisted calmly.

"Bumblebee please just say it!", I pleaded.

"But I just said-"

"She had sex with some guy in some hotel OK?!", Rage exploded.

It really wasn't a good idea to keep her out of my head for too long. When she was in my head at least I could control her but out here in the open she was as real as I am, she was her own person. Literally the female reincarnation of the devil himself. A female Trigon. Ugh.

"And Terra and Aqualad did it too, OK!?", she screeched angrily.

"WHAT!?!?!?", Beast boy, Robin and Cyborg gasped simultaneously.

I took a deep breath as everyone was getting very angry now as well.

"**SHUT UP YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!!!**", I exploded loud as thunder.

Rage cowered, Cyborg and Robin cringed, Beast boy and Aqualad winced, and everyone else dropped to their knees and covered their ears as if my mighty thunder was still roaring inside their earlobes.

"**AT LEAST YOU CAN EXPERIENCE LOVE AND LOOK AT YOU ALL THROWING IT AWAY LIKE A PIECE OF RUBBISH! WHAT WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU TO APPRECIATE WHAT YOU HAVE? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I WANT TO BE LIKE YOU WHEN YOUR ALL HAPPY AND TOGETHER BUT NOW WE ARE ALL MISERABLE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SAY HOW YOU REALLY FEEL! SAY HOW YOU FEEL!**", I continued to rant loudly.

"WELL HOW DO YOU FEEL RAVEN!", Beast boy exploded at me.

"I _don't_ feel. I _can't_ feel. I'm _empty_ inside", I said my voice a slight whisper now, "All I have is pain and a dear want to love but it went wrong OK? It went very, _very_ wrong. I just don't want that for all of you guys. I want you to be _happy_. The one thing I _can't_ have is what I want you to have, is that so bad Beast Boy?", I sobbed and with that unfortunate turn of events, I ran away crying to my room.

For days I lay in my bed with people trying to communicate with me, trying to apologise or persuade me it was alright now. But Beast boy had hurt me bad, only true love could heal the damage. Like Malchior and whoever else had seen me and used me as their little dumb toy. Beast Boy had broken me in two and only he could stick me back together. There was a knock at the door and Beast Boy came in as if by faith. He sat on my bed and stared deeply into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but Rae I... I love you Raven", he murmured and the rest of the world just melted away.

* * *

Whoa this chapter really was longer than the other one. Sorry if you think I started to babble but after a while my brain goes on autopilot and then after it has a brief nap it wakes back up again. But like I said a million times before please review for your very own custom made Rhymedy! I created that word by the way LOL.


	4. Chapter 3: Bad Fate, Old Hate?

I woke up and found myself in Beast boy's room and lying on his bed too. He was busy trying to clean up his room for me and tripped over his own feet when he saw me awake. I couldn't help laughing.

"So Rae, I take it you enjoyed yourself?", Beast Boy asked sarcastically.

"What you mean commandeering your bed as mine?", I snickered.

"Yes and that I'm head over heels for you _remember? _", he sighed.

I kissed him on the cheek, "How could I forget that Beast boy?", I murmured quietly into his ear, leaning on him gently.

"I know, I know. I just want you to know I'm sure", he insisted.

"I love you too but just try and relax OK? Chill", I pointed out gently.

"Do you really mean it when you say that?", he asked very quietly.

I snorted, "Course I mean it, duh!", I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

He grinned at me and Terra came storming through the door and gave a me a great slap straight across my face. I was so surprised my Rage couldn't even think of something cutting to say or even to give her a slap back in reply. Moments later there was rocks being thrown everywhere around the room all trying to aim for me. I ran out the room and headed out onto the training field. Bumblebee was there and began to shoot lightning bolts at me. I dodged with a neat backflip but my cape caught a little under my feet as I landed which made me land a little less neatly.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", I shouted and a I changed into a white raven for 5 seconds and came back human in my new superhero suit.

"Let's rumble!", I growled at her angrily, readying my magic bombs.

Starfire came out of nowhere and hit me with a barrage of starbolts. I dropped from mid-air onto the ground scraping my knees as I landed. Then Terra got a huge rock and placed over my body. I phased through the ground just before it smashed on the ground where my body had been just a couple seconds before. I phased up into the main room where Beast Boy was looking around frantically.

"Raven! Your OK!", he exclaimed, and came over to give me a hug.

"They're not going to rest until they kill me Beast Boy", I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Ssh. It's OK Rae. Those baloney heads can't kill you", he insisted, "You've lived through so much already you can't die now!".

"Trigon isn't like this. He wanted Earth", my voice got louder as I got more and more upset, "His motive was turning people to stone! He didn't kill _me_! He didn't kill anyone! He just wanted Earth for himself! Terra wants revenge for me spilling the beans! She HATES me! _She HATES me! _", I cried, feeling very frustrated

"It doesn't matter Raven! They're jealous I love you! We're the only couple left Rae!", Beast Boy insisted.

"_We're the only couple left_? What do you mean?", I asked gasping.

"Rae no one wants to be with a cheater", Beast Boy pointed out, "All us guys decided to dump our girls but only me wanted to go for you".

"Oh".

At that, Terra came into the main room with a field of rocks that were floating behind her. She was just like another villain, trying to be rid of a titan. But it was always gonna be titans together. Star and Bumblebee came into the room, with their eyes a bright white colour.

"Hello Raven", a voice said from behind them all.

I knew that voice and the titans parted to reveal someone that I had never wanted to see again.

"No!", Beast Boy cried.

"NO!", I exclaimed.

"Nice to see you to Raven", Malchior laughed in a menacing way, as if he could just sense my Heartbreak a mile away.

"Why are you here? What do you want?!", I screeched in rage.

"My dear Raven, I have come for you of course", he replied.

"_GET OUT_", I growled, trying to suppress the feel to kill him.

"Never! Dragons always get what they want, whether I have to huff and to puff and to blow all your little friends away!", he cackled.

Beast boy's silence suddenly seemed to have some kind of presence. I could feel some kind of power building up inside him, not anger or any kind of emotion for that matter but a sort of feeling of strength. He seemed to be concentrating hard, building up the power with his mind and determination. This power was too brave to not be sensed by such an evil dragon as the one in front of us both.

"It seems you have grown a courageous power in you little green one. But no matter, I'll blow you away nevertheless!", Malchior laughed.

Suddenly, Beast boy's power exploded in flash green light. He was growing into something big, green, with powerful wings that could easily whack us to China in one swoop and still have enough power to keep us going until we came right back again. Then there was one, _blood-curdling_ screech and that literally shook the tower. Beast boy had transformed into.....a dragon.

"BEAST BOY!".

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated for ages, working on publishing a Trilogy. The first book is done, the second is in progress and the third is just a few ideas on scrap paper! The next chapter is a Rhymedy and I really will try to remember my titans stories nowadays I promise!


	5. Rhyme 2: Dragon V Dragon

No matter how, you must admit,

That Raven had her hate,

She'd never wish upon any soul,

A totally gruesome fate.

So when she saw her new found love,

About to kill her old,

Was it so wrong to insist to him,

That it was heartless and so cold?

Nevertheless Beast boy leaped,

Upon the very evil git,

But Raven intervened real quick,

With her Raven spirit.

Beast boy could not harm his love,

In hopes to hurt this guy,

'Cause if he did kill him now,

Raven might rather die.

But he kept on at the dragon,

Refusing to give in,

Shooting flames in different ways,

In order to capture him.

Malchior was grim with pain,

Looking to Raven in plea,

But BB never gave him a chance,

And whacked him into a tree.

Raven knew the climax was near,

Beast boy's strength was top,

So she gathered all the strength she had,

And ordered them to "STOP!!!".


	6. Chapter 4: For you, I do

(Raven's POV)

Everyone in the tower seemed to freeze except me. I needed this to stop. I needed Malchior to leave us all _alone_. I had banished him into the book from which he came and had hoped he would stay there, he never knew this but whenever I thought of him I doubted my love in Beast boy. Malchior had made me feel so understood, so normal. The first time I came to the tower Beast boy had constantly called me a weird kind of girl and I had constantly disagreed and said that I was just different. But now I was the one calling myself weird and he was the one saying I was just different. But from day one Malchior had _understood_ me. No one, not my mother nor my father had ever really and truly _understood_ me. Malchior was evil, but I loved him and part of me still did no matter how much Beast boy loved me too.

But...there was something else. Then again I didn't have a choice between anyone else. I could have Malchior or Beast boy. But one tiny part of me was still curious about...no!

"When the dark comes out of hiding,

So does the power,

To change the mighty anger of a lion,

Into the love of a flower!",

I chanted while putting my second finger and middle finger together and drawing the sign of Azarath in the air.

A blast of black magic came from my hands and I directed this to Malchior. There was a desperate screeching, my black magic had turned to white cats and they were consuming Malchior with their white magic. The two cats pounced on him, dragging him into the pure whiteness under their bellies. They grabbed his cloak and then they dragged almost all of him into the white light but he thrashed and resisted as much as he could. He managed to free his hands and drag himself out of the light but the cats clawed at him hard.

"NO! I will not be purified! NO!!!!", Malchior shouted evilly, "There is no good in me! I cannot be purified if I am 100% evil, and I AM!!! I cannot be cured if I am not sick! This is my life!!! **I AM EVIL!!!!**".

The cats were having a bit of trouble now but he couldn't be pure evil surely? Trigon was pure evil and yet he could be temporarily flaunted with the white magic. He was gone but it didn't mean the influence of him wasn't still around, I mean, all evil was caused by him so that showed his power still lived.

"NO! NOO! NOOO! AARGH! I will never give up!", Malchior insisted.

The cats had a hold on him now and were dragging him into the light with ease. They had obviously found what part of him he was weak in and were using it to prove he was not 100% pure. Which meant they could purify him with ease.

"Cats of The Light, what is his weakness?", I asked them curiously.

"You, his love for you can never be broken. He is still 98% pure. You are the 2% that keeps him away from the true evil he seeks", the cats replied.

"_LOVE? _", Malchior demanded furiously, "For Raven?".

Even though he seemed to seek an answer he didn't seem all that surprised. He looked at me for my opinion.

"What do you think of that Raven?", Malchior asked me.

The cats dragged him into the light and he didn't struggle anymore. Beast boy seemed agitated now, if I used to love him and he was evil, what would I do now that he was good? Malchior came out as the real Malchior, the supernatural hero from my books. So perfect. "What do you think little Raven?", he grinned at me proudly.

He was really like the magnificent hero from my books that had defeated the evil dragon. Beast boy looked at him in awe, and a sort of mourning sadness came over him, love lasted ages and he knew I was forgiving him already.

"Raven _please_. Please don't do this", Beast boy pleaded sadly.

"Beast boy, I can't help it. He _is_ good now, we can help hi-".

"NO! No Rae that's exactly what we can't do! You can't trust him Rae you just can't!", Beast Boy interrupted with a scowl.

"Beast boy, _please_, we trusted Terra with one more chance, actually plenty of them and she's better now right? Why can't you do the same for Malchior? You cared about Terra and now I care about him just like you did", I argued, refusing to let the matter rest.

"That's exactly what I was afraid off", he muttered, stalking off.

"Beast boy-". Beast Boy turned to face me, his glare silencing me. It was perfectly natural for him to feel so defensive of me. But I knew that it would hurt him if we weren't together so tried not to think about it. But Malchior was so perfect, so gentle, the male of my kind that seemed to have an actual love for me. The cats of The Light had proved it to me, the 2% that kept him from being 100% evil was his love for me. Anyone that loves someone cannot be 100% evil. The emotion is too strong to be flaunted by evil.....

"_Raven?_", Beast boy sighed exasperated, "Do you really....".

He couldn't finish the sentence, he looked at me and then at Malchior, then he ran away. In some ways I think he got the answer he was looking for. He was probably asking if I loved Malchior. I did. But I wasn't going to take any action up on it. I loved Beast boy too. If he had managed to ask the question and I said yes, the fact that I loved him too wouldn't matter. Just the fact I still loved Malchior was enough to scar him for life. After Terra hurting him like that, it was no wonder he couldn't bare me leaving him. I felt sorry for the poor little guy. She'd seen him sad before, the way he'd lay there on the floor in his dog form, is ears sagging, his eyes sad in a miserable cry for help. Help to find the one he loved and bring her back to life.

I quickly apologised for having to leave so quickly and ran into his room to search for him. He was sadly moping around his room, trying to fix his room so it was at least half decent. I used my powers and picked up the rocks, then floated them outside the door. He gave me a brief nod but said nothing as if merely acknowledging my presence.

"Beast boy, I'd never hurt you like that", I sighed softly, "You know how I feel about you".

"You still have feelings for him. After what he did to you how could you Rae? He used you to free him from the magic that bound him to one of your ancient spell books and then tried to _kill _us all!", he said.

"I know, I know. But he's good now. He won't hurt us anymore. We can trust him Beast boy, _please_ ", I pleaded desperately.

"As long as you promise me something", he muttered quietly.

"What?".

"Never leave me to be with him. I don't think you being so close to him will help matters", Beast boy insisted, "Promise?".

I was silent for a moment then nodded. "Anything for you, promise".

* * *

Might be awhile until I update next time so please have patience! The next Rhymedy is after chapter six and I am currently working on the Green Gal Beginnings story.


End file.
